The Pain In my Eyes
by The-Pain-Of-A-Lost-Soul
Summary: basically naruto is an abused kid and is living in a foster home with an abusive father. then things start to get intresting when naruto get a surprise encounter from a firey fox. KyubiHinata fic
1. so it begines

Akaharu: Ok this is my first fic on fanfiction so please be nice.

Evil akaharu: I will except flames evilsmirk

Akaharu: Reviews would be greatly appreciated and flames will be used to burn down my school evil school or they will be ignored

Evil akaharu: but they will most likely be used to burn down my school. or to cook pop tarts GO POPTARTS! (my friend wanted me to put that )

Akaharu: This story has angst, violence, swearing, and any thing else I think off in the next 24 hours

Evil akaharu: so if you don't like this type of story than screw you and don't read it. oo

Evil akaharu: I have a theory that yaoi will one day take over the world daydreams

Akaharu: POWER TO YAOI FANGIRLS!…..wait you for got pocky..……..POWER TO THE POCKY!

Evil akaharu: XX….ok….. just get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Cuz if I did you would see a lot more sasu/naru

'_thoughts'_

"words"

kyubi's voice

**song lyrics **

Sun light spread across the room landing on the body of a blond hared teen. Naruto slowly opened his eyes groaning as he stood up pain shooting through his body. Naruto was now 15 his once blond hair was now a dirty blond, stained with blood. He had long since abandoned his orange jump suit, he now wore long black pants, and a blood red muscle shirt and a leather jacket. His eyes were no longer their joyful, happy ones he used to have but now they held pain, loneliness and despair.

Standing up Naruto studied the room he was in, the walls were white and where cracked and old, the roof had mold on it and it leaked in certain spots, the hardwood floor was stained with blood, and everything in the room had a thin layer of dust on it. A frown spread across naruto's face he would have to clean his room before Haru his foster father woke up. Naruto hated cleaning but he new if he didn't clean up this mess Haru would beat him again, he had a tendency to do that when he was drunk or when he needed to hit something.

Naruto growled he had been in 5 foster homes already in just 3 years, and every foster family he went to either hated him the first time they saw him or they made him work around the house as rent, naruto hated all the foster homes he had been to. He didn't understand why the Hokage didn't let him live alone I mean he was old enough to and he could take tare of him self damn it. But no he had to be stuck in all these fucking foster homes.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the floor outside his room '_Haru must be awake' _thought Naruto with any luck Haru would pass out on the couch, and sure enough the sound of something hard hitting the floor was heard. Naruto peered out of his room sensing the coast was clear he creped down the hall to the living room he peered around the door to the living room and sure enough there was Haru passed out on the couch like Naruto had predicted. '_fucking asshole he gets drunk yells at me for no reason now he's passed out on the couch'_ thought Naruto angrily to himself if Haru was in a bad mood he would probably beat Naruto again like he had the night before


	2. memories

Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto

'_thoughts'_

"words"

kyubi's voice

**song lyrics **

FLASH BACK

Naruto carried a plate of food and slowly placed it on the table "your late brat" said a big man with black hair and a scar across his face. "g-gomen" whispered naruto serving the men their food. When he had finished he started to walk away but stopped when he heard a fork drop. Naruto turned around to pick the fork up off the ground but when he turned he saw a look on his master's face that made naruto's blood run cold. "this shit is cold you little fuck!" yelled haru his face turning a shade of red making him look a lot like a tomato thought naruto to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by a fist connecting with his cheek sending poor naruto to the floor, "how ya like that ya little shit?" laughed haru as he kicked naruto in the stomach making him cough up blood.

Haru started beating naruto, this continued for a couple of hours. When haru was satisfied with the damage he did to the now blood covered teen he left naruto laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Haru just looked at what he had done with a sort of satisfied smile on his face "get the fuck up" ordered haru naruto did as he was told and got up on one knee bowing down to haru.

** Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel **

"clean this up than get out of my sight" said haru a crule smile on his face, haru than asked his guests to follow him. Naruto started cleaning up the blood on the floor, when he was done he went up to his room to bandage his newly add wounds. He got to him room and imeadintly went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit out naruto walked bake to his room sitting in the middle of the room he started treating his wounds. When he was finally finished naruto passed out on to the floor from blood loss.

END FLASH BACK

akaharu: sorry for the short chapter but my computer was sorta….urrr…broken

evil akaharu: BROKEN MY ASS! you were just to lazy to type up the next chapter!

Akaharu: oO its not my fault I have no sugary goodness in my house to motivate me!

Evil akaharu: actually yes it is your fault cuz you're the one who ate it all

Akaharu: XX

Evil akaharu: anyway R&R please and I will love you for ever


	3. changes

Akaharu: I'm really sorry for the late update but I've been really busy with school and stuff

Evil akaharu: I hate school and homework -.-!

Akaharu: oh yes I almost forgot me and my friend from school might/will be making some other stories, that is if we ever get around to going it damn school and its never ending line of work and bore

Evil akaharu: I want to say that this is my story just mine I came up with the Idea at like 3:00 am when I was reading the lyrics to this song then I listened the music and really liked it so I made a story about it, but my next few stories will be from both me and my friend mist. she came up with the idea's for some of the stories and others were from random conversations we had. any way I'll stop blabbering on and on so you can read the next chapter ok bai bai

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Mazashi Kishimoto does

'_thoughts'_

"words"

**::kyubi's voice:: **

_**song lyrics**_

Naruto opened his eyes a tear falling down his cheek, all this started when his mother Yoko died last year. His father had blamed naruto for his wife's death and that's when the beatings started.

Naruto growled as the memories flooded his mind, then he felt this sudden urge for human blood.

_**It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me **_

Shaking his head naruto slowly walked to the bathroom to examine what damage had happened to his face and body. Looking at the mirror naruto counted eight bruises in all and a small gash above his right eye brow, while looking at his reflection he noticed that there was only six bruises now _'what? But I thought I had eight bruises not six what's going on?'_ naruto looked at his face again and sure enough there were less bruises then what he had before _'what the hell is going on? I..'_ **::you don't like me healing your wounds?::** " who are you?" naruto started looking around the bathroom **::quite you would not want your father to hear now would you?::** "he's not my father" hissed naruto "and who the hell are you anyway?"** ::oh sorry how rude of me my name is kyubi I'm the demon that lives in your mind:: **answered kyubi "you live in side me? A demon? But how? I don't understand" **:: I was born from the hatred in your heart for your father and from the grief of loosing your mother::** kyubi purred in naruto's ear "ok but why can I talk to you now and not before?" asked a very curious naruto **:: well you see my kit before I was sleeping but your want for blood and revenge has woken me up from my slumber::** "revenge…you could help me get revenge on haru" asked a very hopeful naruto **::anxious arnt we?:: **tonted kyubi

"hell ya I've been waiting foe this day for a long time I can finally get my revenge on that basterd" naruto grinded at the thought of putting haru through hell **:: oh nice thoughts but I can think of something much more painful and gory::** grined **kyubi ::if you want revenge then let me take over your body::** kyubi whispered into naruto's ear "talk over?… I don't know" **::you want revenge right? Well you may say and think thoes thought of youes but you are too weak to pull it off you could never kill anouther living thing. But I can so if you want revenge or not then give me con trol::** hissed kyubi "ok. I know your right I am too weak to kill….fine I will gie you control" **::excellent:: **shoouted kyubi.

When naruto looked in the mirror he gasped at what he saw his once blue eyes were now blood red with a black slit, his teath were now fangs and his nails were now very sharp claws.

_**looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes, violently it changes**_

Naruto could see his body standing infornt of him.

"you ready to start this party kit" asked kyubi who was now in control of naruto's body

**::hell ya:: **shouted naruto** ::yo kyubi how come I cant talk?::** asked naruto now starting to panik

"its ok don't worry about it kit since you don't have a physcial form you cant talk but don't fret we can still communicate by our thoughts"answered kyubi getting used to having a body of his own **::oh all right now lets go kick some human ass:: **shouted naruto throwing his fist in the air.

_**There is no turning back now **_

akaharu: sorry about the short chapter ! things are just starting to get intresting are they not?

Evil akaharu: we promiss to update really soon so please R&R and tell us what you think


	4. let the fun begin

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto Mazashi Kishimoto does

'_thoughts'_

"words"

**:kyubi's voice: **

_**song lyrics **_

_** kyub possessed /naruto voice **_

Evil Akaharu: for naruto I will now just call him kyubi seeing how kyubi is now in charge ok so that there is no confusion

Naruto and kyubi quietly made their way down stairs and into the living room where Haru was showing his guests the swords above the fire place. "as you can see the…" haru stopped noticing the expressions on the others face looking up he saw kyubi standing in the door way. "hey you little shit I thought I told you to get out of my sight!" yelled haru rising from his chair **I don't take orders from you any more **hissed kyubi "n-naruto i-is that y-you?" asked one of the guests named Haruno Sakura **oh sorry but I'm not naruto, my name is kyubi and for all the pain and suffering you have put my kit through I am not happy now omae o koroso ** growled kyubi ready to attack

**_You've woken up the demon in me _**

Hearing this the guests stood up and emedently started backing away from the now pissed off kyubi, kyubi smiled a satistic smile then started looking at his claws as if they were the most intresting thing in the world **now what should I do to prove my point? umm….. oh i know i'll send you all straight to hell **

Gripping his fist he looked up at the now terrified people staring at him, with out waring kyubi attacked them.

In all there was three guests their names were Haruno Sakura ,konohamaru, and kissame 1

Kyubi ran at konohamaru sliting his throt blood flying everywere, then kyubi went after kissame who in return grabed the swords above the fire place using it kissame attacked kyubi, with a painful grunt the blade went through kyubi's stumic causing him to cough up blood kissame smiled trying to remove the blade he noticed kyubi was holding his arm in place then with a loud 'SNAP' kissame was on the ground screaming in pain **how do you like it? that's what you humans have put my kit through **said kyubi steping on kissame's arm smirking as kissame screamed even louder "b-but how your supossed to be dead" gasped kissame. Kyubi nelt down next to kissame picking him up by his neck **that kill me? Sorry but you cant kill whats already dead **grining kyubi as he crushed kissame's throt more blood socking the carpet. Sakura tried to run to the phone before kyubi got to her but with no luck, before she could reach it kyubi's hand went through her chest grabing her heart and crushing it "UGH!" blood spilled out of the her mouth **im sorry sakura-chan……. but I cant have you telling anyone about this **then kyubi tore her apart blood and bady parts flying everywere. Looking up from the blood kyubi smile as he turned around **now its your turn haru **

_** get up come on get down with the sickness, open up your hate and let it flow in in to me, you mother come on get down with the sickness, you fucker get up come on get down with the sickness, madness is the gift that has been given to me **_

to be continued

_ok well that's it for now I know it was kind of gory and stuff but that's your fault for reading it ;P_

_1 in this story Sakura and Konohamaru were both 17 and kissame is 25 _

_and ya I ABSOLUTLY HATE SAKURA! I was going to have kissame try and trade sakura's life for his own but seeing how they were both going to die any way I desided not to_

_sorry for the late update but I was to lazy and my comp has a virus and that's why many of my words are spelled wrong _


	5. authors note

Im really sorry for not updating but the book I had the rest of my story on disappeared so I cant finish it.

So un tell I can find my book this story will be discontinued

Sorry if this upsets anyone but I have no choice but to stop the story.

Also I will be away for a couple of weeks.

But for an apology I will add a new story to also for the ending you will be able to choose what happens so thanks and I hope to be able to find my book soon.

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Author: sorry for not updating in like 10 months iv been busy with school and shit so ya….anyways when ever im talking im gonna put Rikku in sted of akaharu etc anyways on with the story and hope you all like it by the way this is the last chapter of the story so you all know. No I'll stop talking. ON WITH THE STORY!

"**kyubi"**

lyrics

"normal"

scene change

_**story start**_

Taking a step towards haru, kyubi slowly licked the blood off his claws "**oishii blood always tastes better when its seasoned with fear, ah what a lovely taste don't you agree haru?" **snickered kyubi taking another step towards haru "**what's wrong? Demon got your tongue? Ah don't tell me that you're already to scared to play? Where're just beginning to play" **"s-stay away d-don't come any closer HOTTOITE-YO!"screamed a now cowering haru "**you ningen are very amusing" **chuckled kyubi as he walked closer to haru.

"OMOSHIROI? DABURU BAKEMONO" yelled a very pissed off haru standing up straight "**yes omoshiroi but now things are getting very boring lets spice things up shall we konoyaro?" **said a very amused kyubi

"TEME" hissed haru glaring as he facing kyubi getting ready to attack.

"zetta momidatta" said Naruto finally getting control over his body. Naruto just stared at the floor to scared to see the damage kyubi had done **"yurusunai omae o koroso!"** when Naruto looked back up meeting harus eyes it wasn't the blue eyes of naruto that greeted him, but the red eyes of kyubi

"Fine bring it on you bakemono!" replied haru holding a fire poker as a sword **"as you wish"** laughed kyubi. As the clock struck 12:00 both kyubi and haru armed with claws and a fire poker attacked each other, sending blood everywhere.

I can see inside you the sickness is rising, don't try to deny what you feel. It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying me.

After many fierce blows both kyubi and haru were exhausted** "you are stronger then I thought…for a human that is. Most of them would just curl up and beg me not to kill them, but you, you put a good fight. I'd love to continue our little battle but someone must have herd all the screams and I don't want to be around when the cops get here so lets just wrap this up shall we?"** smirked kyubi as he noticed haru's face twist with disgust "go to hell demon!" spat haru spiting blood on the already blood soaked carpet, while he got back into a fighting pose **"sorry, been there, done that. Actually hell isn't really that bad, a little hot but not bad"** kyubi said in a snide voice that pissed haru off to no end **"hey I have an idea. What don't you give up? It would save me a lot of time and save you more pain"** smirked the demon. "FUCK YOU!" spat haru again **"no? Ok then, lets go" **

It seems your having some trouble in dealing with these changes, living with these changes, the world is a scary place, now that you've woken up the demon in me

After their final clash kyubi was the last one standing. Kyubi smirked as he looked at the now dead and mutilated body that was once haru lying on the ground.

"**How did you like that my little kit?"** asked kyubi  
"good very good thank you kyubi…. eto…. could I have my body back now?" replied a now satisfied naruto

"**Sure thing kit. That was really fun we should do that more often,"** joked kyubi

"Ya, no problem I…." Was the last thing Naruto managed to say before darkness took him.

**A MONTH LATER**

"Aww, my head is killing me…. It feels like I just got hit with a bag of bricks after waking up with the worlds biggest hangover" Naruto groaned placing one hand over his eyes "Wait where the hell am I?" Naruto shot up in bed ignoring the pain in his head for the time being.

Looking around the room, Naruto noticed it was very big with white walls and didn't have many objects in the room just a bed, a table and two chairs _'what a dump'_ mused Naruto.

"Ah so your awake" said a cheery voice. Naruto looked over to the source of the voice to find a man who looked to be in his early thirties standing by the door. The man had silver/gray hair that covered one of his eyes; he also wore one of those medical mask things (sorry forgot the name --')

He looked to be about 4 or 5 inches taller than Naruto was and looked to be way more muscular then Naruto was as well. The man wore a long white doctors coats and a pair of what looked to be old running shoes, he was holding a clipboard, which he would mark every now and then.

Naruto glared at the intruder "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I? And where the fuck is here anyways?" asked Naruto looking around the room once more "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm hakete kakashi. And you are in a special hospital room, you were brought here after the police retrieved you from the fire at the donoboro residence" answered kakashi

"What? There was a fire? And how long have I been out for?" asked naruto again holding his head seems his headache didn't want to be ignored "yes there was a fire and you were the only survivor and you have been out for about a month" "NANDE KUSO? One month holy crap…well I'm all better now so if you don't mind I'll be leaving now so thank you for your help and good bye" naruto bolted to the door banging on it trying to get it to open up _'what why is it locked? Shit I don't have time for this I need to get out of here'_ starting to panic naruto started screaming and hitting the door harder "relax all we are going to do is a few little tests on you so please clam down" kakashi walked toward naruto pulling out a needle from thin air "no let me out I want out of here!" screamed naruto eyeing the needle, kakashi just ignored him and continued to walk towards naruto "no. No. Please don't" begged naruto tears staining his cheeks "don't worry it wont hurt a bit" kakashi pointed the needle at naruto "now hold still" "NO! kyubi help me!" screamed naruto fighting off kakashi but as he did so he didn't notice 3 more nurses coming into the room until they were holding him down on the bed "NO! NO! PLEASE STOP!" naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks like rivers that didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. One of the nurses covered naruto's mouth while the other held his arms down as kakashi brought the needle closer and closer to naruto's arm. '_help me please somebody'_

In a flash of red light the nurses and kakashi found them selves on the other side of the room kakashi was coughing up blood "please **cough** clam down **cough** all we want is…." Kakashi was cut off when he noticed naruto was acting different. he was just standing there in a trance. When kakashi and the nurses got out of their shock they noticed Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but a dark blood red **"I said I wanted out. But no you try to drug me instead, sorry but I don't take kindly to people who hurt my kit"** said kyubi as he admired his claws **"oh well time to die"** hissed the demon now walking over to the terrified people with a swing of his sharp claws he ripped apart the nurses one by one, the first one to die was the bitch who had covered his mouth as he killed her he noticed her name tag said ten ten on it, smiling kyubi walked over to the nurse who had held his arms down her name tag said ino kyubi raised his bloody claws "please….don't I beg you please don't kill me" sobbed ino sitting on the tile floor, her hands covering her face as she cried **"it's a little to late for that bitch say goodbye"** with that said he brought his claws down tearing ino apart.

Kyubi was about to kill the last one when he stopped he sensed no evil from this last girl kneeling down in front of her kyubi asked **"girl what's your name?"** The startled girl looked up into kyubi's eyes light purple looking at blood red "hi-hinata" the girl managed to stutter out **"hinata eh? Well hinata do you know I'm going to do to you right now?"** asked kyubi for some reason this girl interested him "ki-kill m-me like y-you did t-to the others?" answered hinata looking straight into kyubi's eyes **"are you scared?"** smirked kyubi hoping to scare this girl "no" hinata answered truthfully **"no? Then why are you trembling? And why were you crying?"** if this girl had sparked an interest in kyubi before, then this girl just managed to take all of his attention now.

"Because I-I was scared for the others" hinata looked over to the bodies of ino and ten ten that laid lifeless not 2 meters away **"were they your friends? Were you close? Do you hate me for killing them"** asked kyubi his eyes following hinata's over to the bodies "no…..not really….we weren't that close or anything yamanaka-san spent all her time trying to get the attention of uchiha-san while ten ten-san tried to get my cousin neji-nisans attention and we worked together but besides that I didn't know them" replied hinata in a monotone voice

"**Did you want to be closer to them?"** asked kyubi "no" answered hinata looking back into kyubi's eyes **" you amuse me human you speak to me with no fear even though you have seen what I am capable of doing why is that? Why do you not fear me? Why do you not fear death?"** asked kyubi, truly confused about his girl "because I have no point to be afraid of you nor of death and why should I? I've lost everything important to me and am nothing but a drain on life so to me your not a demon of hell here to destroy us all, but an angel in demons clothing here to free me from this place" as kyubi looked into hinata's eyes he saw many different emotions fighting for control. love, pain, fear, depression, loneliness , fear of being forgotten and many more that no one should have to go through….well maybe some people did deserve to, it but this girl did not.

Many who would see this girl would probably see a dark solitary and emotionless girl and would think nothing of it and just walk away even if she needed help, but no one saw her for what she really was a lost girl who had been forgotten and abandoned by those who were supposed to care for and love her. A girl as pure as her who wanted death, who embraced darkness and didn't let anything come close for fear of loosing it, this human girl was just like him.

Kyubi could not will him self to kill this girl nor could he let her live she had seen and knew too much. But then again whom would she tell? If she truly was all alone then she would have no one the tell. Then a thought occurred to kyubi he could take her with him, he wasn't sure if it was naruto who came up with this idea or if it was himself but who ever it was he had made up his mine and nothing was going to change it.

"**Hey hinata-chan how would you like to come with me and my kit naruto?"** kyubi was looking dead straight into hinata's eyes looking for even the slightest bit of hesitation "h-hai ……ummm I don't know your name…." Hinata blushed seeing this made kyubi chuckle a bit **"my name is kyubi"** he answered holding his hand out to hinata in order too shake her hand in greeting and to help her to stand. Hinata smiled "ok then kyubi-san I would love to come with you and naruto-kun" she replied while taking the offered hand and standing up.

Both where startled out of there thoughts when they heard coughing and barfing looking over to the wall they saw kakashi who was leaning against it throwing up blood **"opps I missed one"** kyubi smirked just then an alarm was heard **"what the—"** "ha now every one knows you're here you can fight off 4 people but lets see how you fair with 20 trained fighters hahahahah….." kakashi was cut off in his laughter when kyubi's claw came through his throat slashing it apart as hinata watched with emotionless eyes

"**20 fighters eh? Hey hinata-chan can you fight?"** kyubi asked as he looked back at hinata "yes." came the reply

"**can you kill?"**

"Yes."

"**would you kill?"**

"yes."

"**then will you kill for me?"**

"yes."

"**good."**

Kyubi smirked as he walked over to hinata leaning down and whispering in her ear **"well lets see what you can do. time to prove your self little girl"** kyubi smirked as he backed off just as 5 men came into the room. Hinata slowly turned around looking at the men before she thru a dozen or so sugecial knives at them hitting all the vital organs killing them on the spot or hitting them so they would bleed to death in stead **"not bad"** came a voice from behind her **"now what do you say we get out of here and get something to eat hmm?" **"Yes let go"

Hinata and Kyubi ran through the halls killing everyone who came in there way leaving the building and running into the darkness of the night never to be seen again, leaving behind all the blood shed and dark memories and running forward into a new life were no one knew them or of what they did. An angel and a devil together

friends, lovers, and family, many years from now the tale of them will be nothing more then a legend a wives tail some called it, but on a full moon if you listen hard enough its said that you can still hear the terrified screams of the people killed that fateful night when two destiny's were intertwined together.

THE END.

Rikku: its finally done yay **pulls out fans and dances around**

Anyway this ending came out completely different then what I had originally made but I like this version better and anyways I made many changers to the story for one the doctor was originally going to be either Iruka or Mizuki but when I was typing it was like I couldn't stop my hands and when I was finished I turned out to be kakashi instead oh well it sounds cool and actually it's a lot better as kakashi lol.

The nurses didn't have names in the rough draft I was going to have them as random people but I thought it would be cool to use ten ten, ino and hinata. And yes I very much enjoyed killing ten ten and ino **evil smirk** just like I had fun killing sakura at first I was going to use Iruka instead of haru but I desided against it…. Now that I think about it it would have been really cool if I had leaved it with iruka………I would change it but in too lazy

XP anyway thanks for reading this and please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!

And I'll give you………COOKIES!

yes if you review me I will give you 1000 cookies

bai bai

Page 4 of 4


End file.
